The photoshoot
by paomar0832
Summary: Brennan's publisher called her for a meeting. An offer for her being in the front cover of a popular magazine. Will she say yes? How will Booth react? B&B Around Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bones or Maxim magazine. I just made research and done. I don't like those kind of magazines. I just like the ones that have Bones/Austin & Ally/R5 things.**

* * *

Booth and Brennan where in Brennan's office. They where eating Thai food. Both of them where sitting in the couch. Brennan's feet were in Booth's lap. Brennan's phone started to ring. She answered and it was her publisher.

Brennan: "I got a meeting with my publisher."  
Booth: "Now?"  
Brennan: "In 20 minutes exactly"

She got up and got her coat. Brennan turned to Booth and smiled at him.

Brennan: "Would you like to come with me?"  
Booth: "You don't have to ask. I'll drive"

They walked to the SUV. While Booth was driving, Brennan was re-touching her makeup.

Brennan: "You have to wait for me in outside the room. My publisher won't let you in"  
Booth: "Fine. But you will tell me what was the meeting for."  
Brennan: "Fine. It's very strange that today there was no case."  
Booth: "I was supposed to be in my office. Doing stupid paperwork"  
Brennan: "Why aren't you there?"  
Booth: "Hey, I wanted to spend the day with my squints."  
Brennan: "Angela is not a squint"  
Booth: "Well she's not but she counts as one."

He parked the SUV and they walked to the building. Brennan gave Booth her bag and entered the meeting room. Her publisher, Bryan was there with other guy in a suit.

Bryan: "This is a representative of Maxim magazine. Paul Matthews*"  
Brennan: "Nice to meet you " (Takes a seat) "Why am I needed"  
Bryan: "Mr. Matthews here has an offer for you"  
Brennan: "And that is?"  
Paul Matthews: "Dr. Brennan, your are a successful author and the best Forensic Anthropologist in the country. We would like you to be in the front cover of our magazine"  
Bryan: "What do you say?"  
Brennan: "Can you give me time to think about it?"  
Paul Matthews: "Sure. Here's my card" (Gives her his card)

Brennan takes the card and gets out of the room. She sees Booth with his face on her bag sleeping, Shaking him, she tries to wake him up. Since he doesn't wake up, Brennan kneels beside him and kisses his cheek. In that moment Booth opened his eyes and looked at her.

Booth: "Are you done?"  
Brennan: "Yes"  
Booth: "Let's go then"  
Brennan: "Can I drive?"  
Booth: "No. I'll drive"

While they where walking to the SUV, Brennan took the keys from Booth's hand and hurried to the SUV.

Booth: "Wait Bones!"

He was too late. Brennan got in and started the car. Booth opened the driver's door.

Booth: "Come on Bones! I'm the one that is supposed to do the driving"  
Brennan: "I promise this is the only time that I'm going to drive."

Booth took a breath and walked to the passenger seat and Brennan started driving.

Booth: "Fine. Now, tell me what was the meeting about?"  
Brennan: "Well they are giving me an offer to be in the front cover of a magazine"  
Booth: "What magazine? Science Daily*?" (Chuckles)  
Brennan: "No, Maxim. A men's magazine"  
Booth: "WHAT!?"  
Brennan: "Why? Is it that bad?"  
Booth: "Bones, is a men's magazine. You're going to pose almost naked"  
Brennan: "I didn't say yes"  
Booth: "What are you going to say?"  
Brennan: "I'm going to do some research first. Then I'm going to decide"  
Booth: "You have to think this very careful, Bones. I'm going to go to your house with Thai food and beer"

Booth left her in the lab and he left to go to the Hoover building. Then he left at 8:00 and ordered Takeout food and got beer and other thing from the store. Booth got to Brennan's house at 9:00. He knocked on the door and Brennan opened instantly. She got the beers in the fridge and took a seat beside Booth in her couch.

Brennan: "I made research. It's a men's magazine with woman posing almost naked. It sells a lot of copies ergo I would make a lot of money"  
Booth: "Have you ever seen one of the magazines?"  
Brennan: "No, why would I?"  
Booth: "I got one so you could see what you are going to do if you say yes"

Booth gave her the magazine and started eating. She opened the magazine and started looking at it. Booth was examining he expression. When she got to the last page she closed it and looked at him.

Booth: "Are you going to do it?"  
Brennan: "Well, I'm considering it. If I pose, every man that buys the magazine is going to be a fan of my books. Plus more people are going to go to my book signings. Well, mostly men."  
Booth: "Yeah, You'll have to hire me as your bodyguard. 24/7" (Chuckles)  
Brennan: "Why?"  
Booth: "It was a joke. If you pose every man is going to want to be with you"  
Brennan: "Even you?"  
Booth: "I'm with you always. And I mean sexually"  
Brennan: "Oh, I get it now."  
Booth: "Your food is going to get cold if you don't eat it you know"

***The next day***  
Brennan got to the Jeffersonian really early. Angela wa already there. She went to Angela's office.

Angela: "Good morning Bren"  
Brennan: "Good morning"  
Angela: "So, what brings you here in this beautiful morning?"  
Brennan: "I work here"  
Angela: "No, I mean to my office"  
Brennan: "Oh, right. I need your opinion on something"

Brennan took a seat in the couch and Angela on the desk chair.

Angela: "Okay. Tell"  
Brennan: "Yesterday, ny publisher called me saying that we had a meeting. Booth drove me there and waited for me outside. When I got in, my publisher presented me a man that had an offer for me"  
Angela: "Okay..."  
Brennan: "The offer was to appear in the front cover of a magazine."  
Angela: "What magazine?"  
Brennan: " Maxim. A men's magazine"  
Angela: "Oh my gosh! Bren say yes! You are going to be a celebrity and you're going to have a lot of men behind your back! Everyman will want you!"  
Brennan: "Okay, I'll do it"  
Angela: "What did G-man said?"  
Brennan: "He said that I really should think about it. Because I'm going to pose almost naked"  
Angela: "I say go for it. It will make more famous and everyone is going to think that you're hot"  
Brennan: "Okay, Thanks"

Brennan called the guy. He said that the photo shoot is in two days. He gave her the address and her sizes.

Brennan: (On the phone) "38C and medium. Yes, the lab coat is medium too...Okay. I'm bringing someone with me if you dont mind. Okay, bye"

Booth heard it all. He was standing in the door way looking at Brennan in shock. She is going to do the photo shoot! Brennan looked at the door and saw her partner with his mouth open.

Brennan: "Booth, You startled me!"  
Booth: "You are going to do the photo shoot?!"  
Brennan: "Yes, why the question?"  
Booth: "You are aware that a lot of men is going to see you almost naked"  
Brennan: "Yes, I'm aware of that."  
Booth: "You are going to need a bodyguard, and im talking serious!"  
Brennan: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Youre coming with me to the photo shoot. Which is in two days"  
Booth: "On the photo shoot? Why me?"  
Brennan: "I need a bodyguard. Dont I?"  
Booth: "Fine, I'm going to be your bodyguard. Changing the conversation. Want to go for lunch?"  
Brennan: "Sure"

* * *

*That name Paul Matthews i made it up.  
*I don't know if Science Daily is an actual magazine

Let's see if you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update, I was in the hospital for three days. I had a anxiety attack. Almost ended up in a mental hospital. I'm fine but have to see my psychologist more often and have to see a psychiatrist. I'll keep updating when I can. I would never leave you guys, I love ya all!**

**I don't own Bones or Maxim magazine.  
If I owned Bones, we would have that sex scene a lot time ago...  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**1 Month later: After the photo shoot**

Today was the day. Brennan was all over the news. Every man was buying this months issue of maxim. The August issue was just released yesterday. Booth was there when they took the pictures but he tried not to look. That day, Brennan was making a hard effect on him. He bought an issue and was looking at it now. The cover said: _The sexiest scientist; Temperance Brennan._ Brennan was holding the lapels of a grey jumpsuit. Like the ones she wears when they go to check on bodies. She showed cleavage and a blue bikini. Every man in the lab (including Hodgins) were looking at Dr. Brennan in a different way. Since only Booth and Angela knew about her being in the front cover of the magazine it was news to everyone. Right now they where in a case. Brennan was on the platform with a body when two of her male interns and maybe the whole FBI forensics team showed up. Clark and Fisher where looking at the magazine in shock. Booth passed through the guys and got to the platform.

Booth: "Why is the whole FBI forensics team here?"  
Brennan: "I don't know"  
Booth: "They are all holding the magazine..."

Booth got down the platform and stood in front of the guys.

Booth: "In what can I help you gentleman?"  
Clark: "Is this Dr. Brennan?"  
Booth: "Yeah," (Takes the magazine) "It says _Temperance Brennan"_

Gasps were heard everywhere. Fisher walked up the platform and just stared at Brennan.

Brennan: "What can I do for you Mr. Fisher?"  
Fisher: "I'm just lost in you deep blue eyes Dr. Brennan"

Booth climbed up the platform and stood beside Brennan.

Booth: "Okay, Guys I'm going to ask you to leave"

Everybody groaned and left. Booth and Brennan walked to her office. Booth took the magazine and started looking at it. He finally came to the pages where Brennan was posing. The first was Brennan checking remains showing her cleavage. The second one was, her laying in a forensic table with a skull on her hand. And they where going on and on more sexier. Booth's favorite was, Brennan sitting in the forensic table with her lab coat wide open.

Brennan: "Are you looking at the magazine too?"  
Booth: "Yes, at the en it says _"Beware, this science babe is always with her FBI partner. She now has a lot of men behind her back, but she'll always have that night shinning armor"_"  
Brennan: "Is real, You're always with me. And Angela says you're my FBI Knight shining armor"  
Booth: "Yeah, yeah"  
Brennan: "What's your favorite picture?"

Booth looked at her in shock. Did she looked at his pants? Or was he licking his lips too much?

Brennan: "Tell me. It okay to be aroused Booth"  
Booth: "Um...The last one"  
Brennan: "I like that one too"

Brennan took a seat beside Booth in the couch. He got nervous. Right now he had a perfect view of her cleavage. The first three buttons of her flannel shirt were open.

Brennan: "So, what do you think of all my pictures?" (Seductive voice)  
Booth: "Um...they- they're like a fantasy"  
Brennan: "What if we make them come true?"  
Booth: "W-What?"

Booth was nervous. But in the other hand he wanted her. His manhood was aching under his dress pants. Brennan got more close to Booth, she got close until she could whisper in his ear.

Brennan: "Why don't we make this fantasy real? At my apartment, 8:30pm."  
Booth: "I- yeah...um yes 8:30."  
Brennan: "Don't be late"

She stood up and walked out of her office. Booth was really still in the couch. He didn't believe it. Temperance Brennan had invited him to her apartment to have sex. He stood up and walked out of the office. Booth saw Brennan in the platform. When their eyes connected, she winked at him and continued to do her work. This was worth the wait...

* * *

**Here it is guys! The next chapter will have smut and a lot of B&B.  
****Give me suggestions on how to write better!  
I updated Look what I found so check it out!  
Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
